Maximum Ride meets The Sohma's
by You Gotta Soar To Survive
Summary: When the flock decides to take a trip to Japan, they meet the Sohma's. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Please R&R! Enjoy!

Dr. Martinez's House

It was a hot summer day, and the flock was really bored.

"Max, we should go on a trip. Without saving the world or having to do any missions." Nudge said to me.

"Like, we just fly there and spend however long we want?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! Can we, Max? Can we?" She begged. Actually, a trip sounded pretty good to me.

"Well, I guess. Where do you guys want to go?" Angel's eyes brightened up.

"Japan!" She announced.

"Japan?" I asked. "Seriously?" Angel gave me those eyes that were beautiful yet manipulating.

"Please, Max? Please?" She begged. And as cute as Angel is, I can't say no.

"Japan it is."

Japan

The flight to Japan wasn't so bad. Except for the fact Nudge sang the whole way. And that somehow made Gazzy gassy. And then Iggy started complaining, which made me stressed out. Then Dylan wanted to be all lovey-dovey and Fang became furious.

"Why didn't we bring Ella or Dr. M?" Angel asked.

"Mom had to work and Ella had school."

"What about Jeb or Dr. Hans?" Dylan asked. I shot him a look that said, _Oh, you know the answer to that, nimrod. _

"Our hotel is right over there." I pointed to a tall building.

"I love Japan. It's like so cute! And look at all the koreans!" Nudge said.

"Koreans? You mean Japanese people. We're in Japan not Korea." Iggy informed her.

"Right, right!" Nudge said, running towards the hotel.

The hotel was very nice. It had a lovely seating room in the lobby. I went over to the check-in counter where a boy was fighting with the clerk.

"What do you mean you don't have our room?" Said the boy. He had bright orange hair and poor english.

"I'm sorry, sir. What was your name again?" The clerk said, he also had poor english.

"Sohma. Come on. I mean Shigure sold our house and then forced Tohru and I to go find our own house. But I have no money yet, so we have to stay at a hotel. And you don't even have my reservation!" The boy said.

"I'm sorry, sir." The clerk said again. He seemed very stressed out.

"Hey, hey," I said, intervening their fight. "I have a reservation for two rooms. You can have our other one. I'll force the boys to sleep on the floor." I told the orange haired boy.

"What? No! I had my own reservation and he messed it up. You don't need to give me your room." The boy insisted.

"Look, if it's that much trouble than-" I started.

"Fine! We'll take your extra room. Let me get Tohru." The boy stormed off.

"That was very kind of you ma'am. But aren't you a little young to be having two rooms?" The clerk asked.

"The reservation is under Max." I told him, not bothering to answer his question.

"Okay. Rooms 114 and 116. Have a very nice day." The clerk gave me the keys and I walked over to the flock.

"We'll all be sleeping in one room tonight. I gave the other room to that couple over there." The orange haired boy and his 'Tohru' came over to us.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" The 'Tohru' said. Did Tohru mean girlfriend in japanese? "I'm Tohru Honda and this is Kyo-San!" Apparently, Tohru was her name.

"Yes, thank you. Come on Tohru." Kyo said. They went up in the elevator.

I whispered to Fang as we walked, "That Tohru girl is way too happy." He laughed.

"But I like that Kyo guy. He's mean." I laughed and punched Fang in the shoulder.

Once up in our hallway, I led Kyo and Tohru to room 116. "They're connected, if you don't mind." I told them.

"It's fine! Oh, how could I thank you enough? You're so kind!" Tohru said and then turned when a door opened a few doors down. A boy walked out and then stopped when he saw Tohru. Tohru smiled.

"Tohru? Kyo?" The boy asked in english. Kyo turned his hand and raised his eyebrows.

"Hello!" Tohru said to the boy. "I haven't seen you since Shigure-San kicked us all out!" Tohru laughed nervously. "Is Machi-san with you?" She asked.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kyo interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The boy said.

"Tohru and I are miles away from the Sohma property. This couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Do you not trust me with her?" Kyo took Tohru's hand.

"No, I trust her to take care of you. Of course. Tohru, how are you?" The boy asked but then realized the flock and I staring at him. "You brought American friends? How nice. Hello, I am Yuki Sohma."

"Hi. I'm Max, that's Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. Sohma? Are you guys like brothers?" I asked pointing to Kyo and Yuki.

"You could say we're cousins." Yuki laughed and so did Tohru. Suddenly, another door opened and another. Two people walked out, they were yelling.

"You never told us!" One yelled (in english).

"I didn't need to tell you. But finally, I did." The other said. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru faced the two people.

"Oh my freaking gosh." Kyo said.

"This is so exciting!" Tohru announced.

"Hatsuharu? Akito? Isn't this a surprise." Yuki said.

"Is Shigure-San and Isuzu-Rin-San with you?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." The one with black and white hair said. He must have been Hatsuharu.

"Well, it seems as if you all have some catching up to do. We'll just give you the key and go to bed." I told Tohru and Kyo.

"Oh, of course!" Tohru said with a giant smile. Another door opened and we were expecting another Sohma but we were wrong.

"Hello Max." Said the oh-so familiar voice of...

"Hello Jeb."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. But here's Chapter Two! Please R & R! **

"Why is _he _here?" Fang hissed and nudged me in the ribs.

"Yeah, Jeb, why you here?" I shoved Fang's elbow away.

"Well, Max, you're here for a reason of course. And I'm here to tell you that reason." Jeb smiled and pushed on his glasses.

"Look, Jeb, can't I have a vacation for just once?" I started. "I mean, I have to save the world for scientists' sake! I need a-"

"We're going to go to bed," Tohru smiled and waved nervously.

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, Jeb, just get lost and leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Max-" Fang touched my hand.

"Fang! Go take the flock to the room! This is personal!" I ordered.

"Max, go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jeb waved and went to bed.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I stormed into the room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Max!" Dylan ran to me and grabbed my hands.

"Get," I pointed to the couch. "Just get." He did as he was told, but kissed my cheek on his way. I moaned and slapped him. "Ugh!" I slumped onto the bed on the far side of the bedroom. Nudge, Angel and the Gasman were all crammed on the other bed. Iggy was in a chair, Dylan was on the couch, and Fang was in the bathroom. I lay down diagonal on the bed. Dylan started snoring and I put my hands over my ears. "Dylan, shut up!" I slammed the pillow over my head. Fang walked in, shirtless and had messed up hair. I sat up.

"Dylan annoying you?" Fang asked sitting on the side of my bed.

"Everyone is. Why is Jeb even here?" I stared at him.

"I don't know." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Night, Max." I smiled as he turned off the lights.

"Night." I closed my eyes. And for the longest time couldn't go to sleep, but finally managed it.

_Next Day_

"Max, wake up!" I woke up to see Nudge, pounding on my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, sitting up. I looked around. The flock was all barely awake, sitting on their bed, the chair, the couch or in Fang's case, the floor. "What, Nudge?"

"I heard a crash. The next room over, you know, the Sohma's?" She pointed to the connecting door.

"Nudge, honey, someone could have sleepwalked and ran into something. Or dropped something. It's the middle of the night!" I explained.

"No! I heard glass breaking and someone yell 'Get out of the way'!" She yelled and ran towards the door. "Max, go make sure they're okay!"

"Ugh!" I dragged myself out of bed and to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw movement. So, I knocked on the door. Someone came to the door and answered it. It was Tohru. Her hair was all messed up and she wore a long nightgown.

"Um, hello," She smiled, though her hands were shaking.

"Hi. Um, my friend said she heard a crash coming from your room. She wanted me to check and see what was up." I smiled nervously.

"Oh," Tohru's smiled went away. "Well, see, Kyo opened a window and this gust of went just blew the room apart. He had to go against the wind to close the window. It was quite a sight."

"I bet. Gust of wind that blew the whole room apart?" I questioned and held onto the door.

"Yes. Come, come see!" Tohru grabbed my hand and led me into their room. Sure enough, their room was in pieces.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered.

"I know. Kyo, will you come out?" Tohru talked towards the bathroom door. It opened and out came Kyo, with many scratches. He walked over to Tohru and slipped his hand in hers.

"Isn't it a little late for a visit?" He asked, harshly.

"What happened?" I asked. Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Goodnight." He tried to shut the door. I jammed my foot into the door.

"I think you'd better tell me."

"Storm." Kyo shut the door. I looked at the flock.

"Storm." I repeated. Nudge nodded. "Bed." I said and walked to my bed. I turned out the lights and fell asleep.

I woke up at the sound of thunder, lightning, and hard rain. Fang and Iggy were in the kitchen, cooking. Nudge, Angel, Dylan, and the Gasman were still asleep.

"Morning, Max." Fang said.

"Morning. What up with the storm?" I said, pointing to the window.

"Started right after you went to sleep." He whispered and leaned over to kiss me on the lips. I pulled him closer.

"Okay, Fang, stop making out and help me get these eggs scrambled!" Iggy called out. Fang backed away from me and smiled. He walked to the kitchen and started with the eggs . I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mmm. Pancakes, waffles with butter and maple syrup. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and an omelet with ham and cheese. Donuts, sourdough toast, Hash browns and house potatoes on the side with hot chocolate to drink. How'd you know my favorite?" I smiled and headed towards the fridge. "Where'd you find all this?"

"Well, I saw this credit card in the hallway under the name Jeb Batchelder. I thought, _hm, breakfast is on him_." Fang smiled and flipped a piece of toast over.

"Chocolate chip bagels and muffins." I said grabbing them out of the fridge. "Fang, Iggy, you're my heroes."

"I know." Fang kissed my cheek.

"Should we invite the Sohma's?" Iggy asked placing a plate of bacon next to my muffins.

"Do it." I said with a mouth full of bacon and muffins. Fang walked over to the connected door and knocked. That woke the rest of the flock.

"Waffles!" Nudge announced and ran to the table. "Give me a plate!"

"Yes?" Tohru answered the door. She had bags under her eyes.

"We were wondering if you'd like some breakfast? We fixed it this morning." Fang did his award winning smile.

"Sure! Let me get Kyo." She skipped off. Fang walked to the table and sat down next to me.

"Enjoying those muffins?" He smiled and grabbed one.

"Oh, so very much." I gobbled another one up. The flock and the Sohma's gathered around the table and ate breakfast together. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Be right back." I muttered and went to the door. Without thinking, I opened the door with seeing who it was.

"Thank you, Maximum." Jeb said entering our room. Part of my muffin fell into the floor. "That's gross." Jeb pointed to the muffin.

"What do you want?" I hissed, picking up my muffin, blowing the dust off and eating it. Jeb made a 'ew' face. "Heard of the five second rule?"

"Max, may I come in?" I waved him on and let him come in.

"Tell me, Jeb, why are you here." I asked as Dylan grabbed Jeb a plate full of food. I gave him a '_We don't give Jeb a plate of food around here because he's mean' _look. Dylan smiled and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well, Max, mmm this is good stuff. I taught you well." Jeb smiled at Fang and Iggy. "Anyways, Max, you're here for a reason. And I'm here to tell you that reason." Jeb said, again.

"You told me that already. What's the freaking reason?" I threw a muffin at him.

"Thank you." He said, catching the muffin. "Max, last night a storm started. It was bad. It still is." Thunder clapped and I jumped. "That's why you're here."

"A storm brought me here? I thought Angel brought me here." I said.

"Max, you've dealt with a category 4 hurricane before. Now, this is nothing like Earth has ever had before. A few scientists I've kept in touch with have been watching a storm for many years. The storm is a hurricane. A hurricane beyond category 5. They've considered it a category 15." I started choking on food.

"Category 15?" I coughed.

"Yes. It's supposed to hit Japan in two days. The early signs have already started. This hurricane came out of no where. We have to evacuate all of Japan. And maybe even parts of the Koreas, China, Taiwan, Indonesia, and New Guinea." Jeb explained. "You and the flock are to stay in Japan, through the hurricane."

"If it's that dangerous of a storm, why are we to stay?" Gazzy asked.

"This hurricane was man-made." Jeb ate the rest of his plate.

"Excuse me? A man-made hurricane? That's not possible." Kyo interrupted.

"Oh, but it is! These scientists figured out a way to make a hurricane stronger than anything we've ever seen!" Jeb smiled. "It's quite amazing."

"And…. What about us?" I muttered.

"First of all, we want you to tape it to show our achievement. Two, these scientists want to see how well you can do in this storm."

"Jeb, you are the most sick, mean, horrible person ever. I actually thought you had changed for a moment there. Thought maybe you were the old Jeb. The kind, caring one I wanted as a father. But it turns out you think of us like a reality T.V show. You like to watch us suffer and you have no real feelings for us. You pick your favorite and hope they survive. We're just a big experiment to you." I hadn't put much thought into that speech but it turned out to be pretty good. Tohru clapped.

"Wow Max! Such a speech! You're my idol! The Sohma's and I will stay with you. To the very end of the storm!" Tohru smiled. But she had no idea what we really were and how we had a much better chance of surviving that her. Suddenly, the window busted open and hail, rain, thunder, lightning and wind, blew the room apart.

"Oh shoot."


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, into the hallway!" I shouted over the sound of raging winds tearing through everything in the room. Everyone followed my instructions but Jeb, who apparently had an interest in the storm.

"It's most wonderful." Jeb whispered.

"Come on moron." I said, holding his shoulder.

"This is so cool! They figured it out! Those brilliant people figured it out!" He smiled and held his arms out to the storm.

"Okay, okay, stop glorifying the idiots who created this mess." I grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to the hall. He wouldn't budge. "Jeb, come on. I'm not leaving you here to be torn to pieces."

"Max-" Fang called from the hallway. "The storm will tear you both to pieces."

"Jeb, we have to go. Now!" Fang ran into the room, we both grabbed Jeb and ran to the hallway. The wind trapped Fang right as he reached the door. It dragged him towards the open window. He grabbed the side of the door frame.

"Fang!" I cried, running to the doorway.

"Jeb." He whispered weakly.

"He's out." I touched his hand.

"Okay." Fang smiled and let go of the door rim.

"No!" I cried and ran after him.

"Max!" I heard the flock yell after me. I was caught in the storm now. No way of turning back. Fang was falling far below me. He had his eyes closed and his hands outstretched.

"Fang! Up and at 'em!" I called down to him. "We've handled a hurricane before. We can handle this." I fell towards him. His wings never unfolded. "Fang, I mean now!" Still, no response from him.

"There's no use in it, Max." Fang called up.

"There _is_ use in it. We fall any farther and we're at our doom. We can fly up to the door, just unfold your wings!" I unfolded mine but Fang still fell. I decided if he wasn't going to save himself, I would. I tilted downwards and flew like a torpedo. I barely missed Fang, but managed to grab his leg. "Come on!" I yelled as I turned directions. Flying downwards with the storm was easy but flying upwards against the storm was some hard stuff.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed as we came in sight of the door. Fang moaned. I looked down at him. His head hit a bunch of debris coming down. It took all my might to not laugh. I flew up and threw Fang through the doorway. Kyo and Dylan caught him. I missed the door and kept flying up. The ceiling was collapsing, so the people below us probably were not going to make it. Strangely, the side walls weren't collapsing in.

"Max, fall downwards, we'll get you!" Dylan screamed from the doorway.

"How?" I called, still flying up.

"I have the door, we'll stretch it out so you'll land on it. But don't land too hard!" He called. His voice was almost a whisper. Somehow, I trusted Dylan and started to drop.

"I'm coming down!" I announced.

"Now, land carefully! If you fall through then-"

"Don't think I'll fall through." I gained speed. "Crap!"

"Max, hold up, land carefully." I could see Dylan by now. Though, he was just a blur. The door was coming closer.

"I'm close!" I yelled.

"Nice and easy." Dylan yelled back. I unfolded my wings again, and tried to stop but the wind was pushing me.

"Dylan, I can't stop!" I picked up speed and smashed into the door, going right through it.

**Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

I was falling fast to my doom. I'd gone right through the door and was headed towards the storm.

"Max! Max!" I heard Jeb yell.

"What?" I yelled with all my might.

"Unfold your wings or something, don't enter the storm! It'll rip you to pieces!" Jeb called after me.

"Great advice from someone who tried to get ripped to pieces!" I yelled up to him and extended my wings.

"Well, I just thought the storm was amazing..."

"So, I thought we were over the whole science obsession thing now." I called up. I flapped my wings but got no where.

"Max,"

"I thought that's what those therapy lessons were for." I laughed softly.

"Max,"

"How long did you take those? Two... Four... Ten years?"

"Max, this isn't a time of joking or anything. Fly up here."

"No can do. I'm caught." I pointed to my left wing, which was stuck between a large piece of debris and a wall. "Oh, and the storm is getting pretty strong."

"Get her out!" I heard Fang yell.

"Well, no duh, dork-wad." Dylan replied. My wing started to really hurt. It was stuck pretty badly. Nice advice, Jeb.

"What can we do to help?" Tohru asked Dylan.

"Unless you can climb down there and get her wing out, nothing really." Dylan said. Tohru bent down to the broken door and stuck her foot out on it.

"It's stable." She whispered and put her left hand on the door. She crawled out on it.

"Tohru, what do you think you're doing?" Kyo yelled after her.

"Saving Max." She yelled back and jumped off the door. She grabbed onto a piece of debris that got stuck in a wall.

"Tohru, get back here!" Kyo exclaimed. The boy from earlier, Yuki, appeared behind Kyo.

"What's going on?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Max got stuck down there, so Tohru went to help." Fang answered him.

"What's all this mess?" Yuki pointed to the storm.

"A storm."

"You can see straight to the lobby from here!" Nudge said. No one was really paying any attention to her. Torhu had almost reached me now. She was climbing from wall to wall, like a monkey.

"You have wings! That's so amazing!" She felt my left wing. Her hand was ice cold.

"Yeah, yeah, save me!" I hissed in pain. Tohru moved her hand to where my wing was stuck. She pulled on my wing, but that did no good. She twisted it and shoved it around. I shrieked in pain.

"Max," Tohru sounded worried. "I'm going to yank on you're wing. It's going to hurt." And before I could say anything, she pulled my wing as hard as ever, and I heard a pop.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" I yelped. Tohru looked at me. Tears watered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I just-" My wing fell from the wall and I grabbed onto Tohru's outstretched hand. My wing couldn't move and it hurt so badly.

"Max!" The flock helped Tohru and I get up into the hallway. I crotched down in the corner of the hallway. Fang ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jeb ran over to me too.

"No." I hissed. "Don't ever try to commit suicide _ever _again. Either of you!" I smacked both of their heads.

"I'm sorry." Fang kissed my lips. I smiled.

"I except your apology!" I laughed. Jeb examined my wing.

"Max, your wing is broken." Jeb touched the feathers on it.

"Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki ran to Tohru.

"Hi guys!" She smiled.

"You're alive!" Kyo kissed her cheek and Yuki just smiled.

"Hey, Jeb, can I talk to you?" I touched Jeb's shoulder.

"Yes. And I'm glad you are okay." Jeb smiled.

"I'm not going to stay here and watch this crap go on. I have a family at home. So, evacuate Japan and where else you need to, but I'm going home." Jeb nodded and smiled.

"Of course. But you do realize you're going to still have to save the world, right?"

"Don't bother me about that." I hissed. The Gasman walked up to me and handed me my phone.

"It's for you." I took the phone.

"This is Max," I said into the phone.

"Hi Max, it's Ella. I came home from school and mom is gone! There was blood written on the wall that says 'Bring me Max.' Max, you have to find her!" So, my mom was kidnapped again. Whoop-die-doo!

"Alright. It'll take me a few days to recover but then I'll be right on it." I whispered. I shut the phone. "Anyone care to go to America?" I asked the group.

"I want to go!" Tohru exclaimed.

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever been crushed in a plane with one wing, outstretched and broken? Nope. I didn't think so. Well, let me tell you. I am in excruciating pain.

"Max," Tohru walked to me and smiled. "I am truly sorry for your wing. I was trying to help."

"You've apologized so many times, your giving me a headache!" I screamed. Tohru backed away.

"I'm uh, sorry." She bowed and then walked to where Kyo was, studying a map of America.

"Those pain killers aren't doing a d**** bit of help." I complained to Fang.

"I know." He whispered. "You've only said it a hundred billion times."

"It'll be good to be in great 'ol America again." Iggy said, staring at a magazine he couldn't see.

"Yep. I can't wait for some of Dr. M's good cookies." Dylan agreed. I stared at him, annoyed.

"You idiot, my mother was kidnapped, remember?" I hissed at him.

"I have short term memory loss!" Dylan complained. I stood up to smack him.

"Don't give me those freaking excuses! You don't have a broken wing!" Everyone groaned.

"We get it! You have a broken wing!" Fang yelled, stood up, and ran to the back of the plane. Luckily, Jeb had rented us the whole plane to ourselves.

"What's him problem?" I hissed and sat down.

"Like, oh-my-gosh!" Nudge yelled, running to a window. "It's America! It really is!" She exclaimed.

"You sound as if you've never been to America." I hissed at her.

"We'll be landing shortly in the Phoenix airport. Please take all belongings with you." The flight attendant announced. Within a matter of minutes, the plane landed.

We all ran out of the plane, eager to be on ground. But we found a surprise when exiting the plane and into the airport. It was completely empty. Not a soul in sight.

"What the fudge?" I heard Gazzy hiss.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Jeb, who studied the airport.

"I don't know. Let's look outside." We followed him to the airport parking lot. There was a whole bunch of cars, but no one near or in them. The whole entire place was empty.

"What the ****?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't written this story for awhile... Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's better than the ones before (I reread some and I was like "I wrote this? What the crap!") Anyways... Enjoy! **

We walked around, searching all the empty cars for a sign to where everyone went. As I looked into a Honda Pilot, I notice a piece of notebook paper clipped into the dashboard. I pulled it out and unfolded it. Printed in perfect handwriting was this note:

_Hello, Max, I knew you'd come back to America to find that everyone is gone. Well, while you were out we decided to take action and take all the regular human beings to a place much like the School you grew up in. From there, we will turn them into Superhumans. The kind of being that can survive everything. Then they will bring all the left over humans in the countries we have yet to take over to us. _

_You might be asking yourself, "Well, how did they gather every human?" We used a gas that spread easily, that would fill up the air within the time you were in Japan. Then we used some 'Whitecoats' to bring them back here. _

_Sincerely, Your Fellow World Leader_

"So, where'd they all go?" Kyo asks, sneaking up behind me.

"To a place much like I grew up." I say, remembering the horrors that I'd lived through.

"America?" Tohru says, happily.

"No. This horrible place called the School." I say and put the note into my pocket.

"Max, you find something?" Fang walks over and asks.

"Yeah. This note from a mad weirdo saying that he's creating an army of Superhumans to take over the world."

"What kind of place could hold everyone in the entire world?" Yuki asks, suddenly appearing also.

"Well, not everybody entirely. The people who are already Superhumans are out in the world right now." I say, then examine the streets. "My guess is that they'll want to kill us. They'll be dangerous, so watch out."

"Max," Dylan says from behind me. I turn around to see him looking worried. "Have you seen Angel?"

**Sorry that it was really short! I haven't had much time to write... Hopefully the next chapter is longer! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean 'have you seen Angel'?" I walk over to Dylan and look all around. "Angel?"

"Oh, not again." Iggy mutters and smacks his head.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I say to the gang. "Look for her!" They all run off and search under cars, around the airport, anywhere and everywhere.

...

"Angel?" A voice asks. She whimpers as the trunk of the car is opened. "Angel, is that you?"

"Y-y-yes.." Angel whispers. "Where am I? Where's Max?"

"It's okay, Angel. You're safe now." The girl's voice says. Angel is blindfolded and has her hands and legs tied up. She knows she's in the trunk of a car. And that's it. She doesn't know what happened to Max or the group from Japan. She was taken as soon as the flock started looking for any signs of life.

"What's going on?" Angel asks again, more strongly now.

"Oh, Angel. You're gonna rule the world! You're gonna be the Superhuman leader. You're always wanted to be a leader haven't you?" The girl's voice says happily.

"Am I going to die?"

"Barely." The voice laughs and fades. Angel feels herself being lifted and then she hears footsteps and feels the bounce as if someone is carrying her.

...

"Max, she isn't anywhere around here." Fang says to me.

"We've looked everywhere. And I'm tired." Kyo complains and sits on the parking lot ground. Tohru walks over and sits next to him.

"Maybe she was taken?" Dylan offers.

"Max, you did say that they were creating a Superhuman army. Every army needs a leader. What if they took her to be the leader?" Nudge says, coming to my side.

"Oh no." I mutter and smack my head. "Okay, listen up. I want the Japan group to go find my mom's house, and stay there. So you'll be safe." Fang scoffs and I smack him. "The rest of us will go on to find this Superhuman army and Angel."

"Where is that map, Kyo?" Yuki asks Kyo.

"Here." Kyo pulls it out and hands it to Yuki.

"She lives in Arizona. Here's the address." I say and write the address on the map.

"Bye!" Tohru smiles as the Japan group walks off.

"Now. For Angel." I say.

**Wow... These Chapters keep getting shorter... Sorry! Please R & R anyways! **


	8. Chapter 8

**You'll have to forgive me for not being able to write in awhile. I am dealing with a lot right now and will try my best to write new chapters ASAP!**

Pinches from needles poke Angel all over her body. She winces as each needle enters her. A cold liquid flows from the needles and into Angel.

"Stop moving." Someone hisses from next to Angel. It wasn't the girl from before.

"You can't blame her for moving. What if that was you, strapped down and being poked with hundreds of needles?" Another person says harshly.

"W-w-what are you doing to me?" Angel whispers, moving her head from side to side.

"We're enhancing you." The second voice says.

"Enhancing? H-h-how?" Angel couldn't see the people's faces in the dark. She thought her blindfold was off- but maybe not.

"We're making you superior to anything and everything on this planet." Second voice says proudly.

"Blah blah, superior. It should have been us to become superior." The first voice mumbles.

"Shut up, will you?" Second voice argues. They were giving Angel a headache.

"Now, now, do all of you have to fight? Don't make me hurt you both." The girl from earlier's voice says. A blinding light suddenly forces Angel's eyes to close.

"OW! Damn it." The first voice hisses. Angel blinks, adjusting to the light. She sees three people in front of her. Two girls and a girly-looking guy.

The first girl wore a- wait, no freaking duh- white coat and had long black hair. Angel knew this woman. How could she not? She had been living at her house for awhile now.

"Dr. Martinez?" Angel croaks. Dr. M gives a small smile and nods. Angel wasn't surprised by this. She looked over to the two other people. The first one was the other girl. She wore, also, a white coat and had long black hair tucked in a braid on her back.

"Her aura is not surprised by this." The girl says, turning to Dr. M. "She seems to have seen it coming."

Angel shakes her head at the girl, who was the second voice. _Was she enhanced too? She could see people's auras? _

The last person in the room was also recognizable. Angel had seen him in Japan with the Sohmas. What was his name? Hatsuharu?

"I don't even know why the hell I'm here." Haru complains. "I got kidnapped in my sleep, and now I'm here."

"It's because, you're very interesting." Dr. M says. "You can turn into a cow, when a regular girl hugs you!"

"I told you already. It's a curse." Haru points out, folding his arms.

"Why are they working for you?" Angel asks, her words barely audible.

"Oh, Angel. Shh, shh. Be quiet now. It's better for you not to talk." Dr. M stands by Angel's bed and watches her with a small smile on her face.

"But I thought the Sohmas were good guys!" Angel shakes her head again.

"They are, I assure you. We've just… _convinced_ Haru and Saki to help us." Dr. M's smile widens.

"Have they convinced you, too? Or are you really evil?" Angel tries and sits up.

"Jeb is a very kind man." Dr. M nods and heads for the door.

"Jeb!" Angel exclaims, now flailing about.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." Dr. M frowns and then goes out the door.

_Max! Watch out! Jeb is evil (again) and Haru Sohma and Dr. M have been brainwashed into being whitecoats! I'm in trouble! Please help!_

…...

My head starts to burn and I come to my knees, hitting the pavement hard. It was like someone was trying to get inside my head, and I only knew of one little girl who could do that. But it was easy for her to get it. She just simply _did. _So this was not my little Angel. This was something else.

"Max? Are you okay?" Dylan asks, kneeling next to me. Fang glares at him.

"If I'm hunched over, trying not to explode, than yes. I'm definitely okay." I hiss, leaning up. "I have a headache."

"Is it the voice?" Fang asks.

"No. It's like… Someone else is trying to get inside my head."

"ANGEL!" Nudge almost tackles me. "It's Angel, isn't it?"

"She can easily get inside my head. It can't be her." My headache had seized by this time. I stand up, leaving Dylan on the ground.

"Let's continue looking, than." Iggy says. I hadn't even realized him and Gazzy were listening.

…...

"Great. You got us lost." Yuki says, sitting down on the muddy ground.

"I did not!" Kyo complains. "You're the one who couldn't figure out Max's handwriting!"

"Her handwriting doesn't explain how we ended up in California." Yuki says, calmly. He had given the map to Kyo since Kyo insisted that he knew how to get to Arizona better.

"Well it's not my fault that I've never been to America, never-the-less Arizona!" Kyo throws down the map and mud splatters all over it.

"Ah!" Tohru leans down and starts to wipe off the map.

"Oh leave it, Tohru. There's no point. Yuki got us lost." Kyo hisses in Yuki's direction.

"I did not get us lost. You insisted that you knew the way." Yuki stands up and picks up the map from the mud. "Let's just go back and find Max."

"Do we know the way back?" Tohru asks, standing also.

"We can figure it out, I'm sure." Yuki smiles and then squints his eyes to see something that appeared far off. "What's that?"

"Hello, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo-Kun." Says a too recognizable voice.

"Shigure!" Tohru screams.

"Oh god." Yuki and Kyo say together.

**Hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! Please R & R for the next one! I hope to have it soon!**


End file.
